ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elegant Prince, the Rise Towards Evil
Info *'The Elegant Prince, the Rise Towards Evil' is going to be my last fan fiction in a very long time. *The story is about Zarbon, and his fall as prince of his race, becoming one of Frieza's evil cronies. Prolouge I stood high. High on top of the palace roof, as my elegant hair brushed and blew in the wind. I stared deeply into the beatiful, orange sunset, making my beatiful planet even more grand, and amazing. Nothing would annoy me, not today, not after the delights of a sunset on my planet. That was almost every night for me, as I could not believe the beautiful life I was living. Until, that fateful day, when the supreme one came. His name, Frieza. That fateful day changed everything..... Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Monster The great Prince Zarbon. I title I held, and still hold so greaty. I was raised by my royal mother and father, the rulers of my land. They had trained me, in the ways of fighting, so I could defend my planet from evil scum. My parents were both scrict in their own ways, especially my angry, short tempered father. I had no siblings, so my parents were trusting me with their kingdom for when they die, so they wanted me as strong as could be. However, as much as fighting pleased me, I would rather have just spent time on how to look even more handsom than I already was, as I had the firm belief that "If you do not look good in a battle, you will be mocked by the enemy, and that is a worse torture than death, as you will have to live with the shame of mockery." However, my parents were too blind to see this, and did not car the slightest if I got flilthy, damaged, as long as I was getting stronger. One day, in Age 707, at the age of 7, I, outside of my extrodinary palace, trained with my lowly servant. I trained in my luscious garden, complete with the finest plantery our race had. The beautiful blue, pink, and red flowers bloomed, as the sky shined a light blue. The fresh grass of my garden covered a huge range, which made any other garden look completely pitiful, and pathetic to anyones eye. I enjoyed training. It was one of my most important hobbies, apart from staying handsome. However, I had already begun to surpass every teacher, servant, and fighter my father gave me. "I must say, young sire, you have excellent combat skills for one your age!" My servant spoke, in a slighty surprised manner. I fliped across the garden, with the servant in complete awe at my tremendious speed. He had no clue what my attack strategy was, as I had him completely in my grasp. "Do you think you can win?" I asked sarcastically, as I performed a swift side kick to his hip. He fell down to the ground, as he could no longer carry on the fight he knew he would lose. "...Amazing, I am very surprised with your improvments!" The servant said, trying to get up. "Hmm, it should not surprise you too much." I said, checking myself in my mirror, making sure the simple servant had not ruined my hair. "Well, I'm sure that your father will be pleased with your inspiring improvments since your last battle!" the servant said, laughing akwardly. As I gave the servant an unwelcome glare, I prepared to head back towards my palace, to greet my curious father, and inform him of my outstanding progress in my tough training. "My Father, I bring great news on my rising strength!" I said, kneeling down to greet him. "Zarbon...." my father spoke, giving me a unsure stare. "You care too much for your looks." "You are not a true warrior!" "Father....I am not sure where you got that idea, but I can assure you tha-" "I saw you, checking your hair!" "You're not a warrior, you fool." "This has been going on for a long time, I have had enough." "Prove yourself to me, or I will ban you from this palace!" My father, who looked almost exactly like me, (without a ponytail), frowned furiously, as he ordered me to go outside, and train longer. As I walked out of the palace, (slightly growling), I began to think about what his words meant. "A noble prince must always look his best, even in the brink of battle. I mean, if I come along as a scraggy mess to a battle, I will be mocked! I must always be handsome, no matter what the cost!" As I continued to walk outside, to the palace grounds, I noticed a figure, waving at me. I could tell who it was in an instant. It was Pomela, the girl who was the daughter of one of my mothers friends. She wore a white dress, filled with lovely patterns, as her blue hair almost reached to her hips. She was two years older than I. "Zarbon, hello there!" Pomela said, rushing over to say hello. "Why, hello there Pomela", I spoke, in an extermely polite manner. (I personally was waiting for her to leave, but as she seemed to be offering me a gift, I stayed.) "I just wanted to say, I was given these lovely earrings from a friend of mine, however, I really wanted to give them to you!" She opened her small, purple box, and inside, lay these magnificent earrings. Small, Silver, and round. "Why, thank you very much Pomela, I'll take them." I placed the earrings on my ears, as I thought I had never looked better. "Why, they are very divine." I spoke, pleased that they suited me. "I am very glad you like them!" Pomela said, bowing down. I smiled. Someone bowing down always made me smile. "So, why are you around here?" She asked with great interest. "None of your concern, but I have been ordered to by my father." I replied, slightly annoyed. "Oh, I apologise for asking." She said, awkwardly smiling. "Well, goodbye". I said, walking off to train longer. I started to gain speed, and eventually ran incredibly fast, a blur to everyone else. I ran, ran towards the highest mountains of Cakoto, the largest city on our planet, where I lived. After several hours, I eventually made it to the top. The mountains were over 600 feet tall, towering to the orange, beautiful skies. "Hmm.....nothing beats this...." I spoke calmly, looking at one of my earrings, pleased. "..I will show father.....he will learn not to talk back to me when he has no clue about how strong I am getting." I pulled down my pink arm covers slightly, and gazed into the sky. "Hmm.....Beautiful." After a few hours, I noticed a small, shooting object in the dark sky. "Is that a shooting star?" I asked myself, standing up, surprised. I looked on closer. My golden eyes have the sharpest eye sight in the kingdom, so very quickly, I noticed it was not a shooting star. It was a meteor. Not that large, but not particularly small either. "Hmm.....that could cause some damage to what ever city or town it may hit." Category:Page added by Nappa'sgoatee